the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clyde A. Harrold III Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Clyde A. Harrold III portrayed many walkers and a Unnamed member of the Governor's militia. Clyde also paints many of the vehicles from The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' 305 – Walker – Deleted scene with Daryl & Maggie 310 – Walker – 2 scenes outside prison fence - 1 with Glenn driving Dodge Ram (deleted scene) - 1 with Rick running to the prison through the dogrun 405 – Walker – 2 scenes - 1 with Rick and Maggie at the prison fence (day scene) - 1 scene breaking through the fence and dying at the hands of Rick and Carl 408 – Unnamed member of the Governor’s militia. Tank operator. '''How did you get your roles? I painted the silver GTO Judge driven by the unnamed man during the car chase. I then helped build and refinish the Governor's tan Excursion and Dodge ram. Extras Casting invited me to be a walker on the show, and I absolutely lost my mind! Been doing it ever since! I paint cars for a living. including picture cars. Did your characters have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Most of the time they had me in western/farmer clothing when I was a walker. Never had a backstory. I never really had a backstory in the governors militia either. I got lucky on that role. I was called by casting to come be in the militia, and I volunteered on set that day to be in the tank. I actually wasn't in the previous scenes/episodes where the Governor was at "base camp" with all the other militia. Lots of people noticed that so.. I'm guessing I was technically the tank operator too. I was never shown getting out of the tank so supposedly I died by the grenade.. but there were no screams or body parts coming from the tank. Actually, Mitch, was quite a bitch. I couldn't actually shoot the real gun because he was scared of getting hit by hot shells flying at him, such a pussy. He also climbed out of my tank hatch? that was odd. ' What was it like working with Kirk Acevedo (Mitch)' He was a nice guy, kinda. He was very snobby, as most SAG actors are. I spent most of the week in that 120 degree tank with him and the governor. Both are quite odd individuals. They both complained a LOT! every still picture I took from the episode I was acting way more than Kirk was. He was always messing with his gun or moving around and not aiming his gun. I feel I could have done a way better job. He had that raspy voice though that the director loved I suppose. I didn't like his character really. He seemed like a punk in character and real life. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Yes BIG fan of the show before hand, but I became a much bigger fan after I started painting and acting for The Walking Dead! I have not read the graphic novel yet, but I have plans to! I know the show is slightly different than the novel, but I don't want to ruin any cool surprises later! Who are your favorite characters? ' Norman Reedus and Lauren Cohan for sure. Norman reminds me of myself a lot, and Lauren is just perfection. I really like Andy Lincoln too. He is a fabulous actor. I learn so much from him while watching him work. Scott Wilson is amazing too, although he is no longer with us on the show. That was a sad sad day on set my brother. Almost everyone was in tears. I sat there on top of the tank and watched them film all his dying scenes. It was so traumatic. All the cast showed up that day and were all crying. Scott did several little speeches in between takes, as did some of the crew. VERY emotional. After his death scene, EVERYONE got together around the tank. Scott and the cast got on top of the tank and I was right beside it with my AR-15. Greg Nicotero climbed up a really tall ladder and took a group photo of us all. I want a copy of that photo SOOOO BAD! That day changed my life. ' ''' '''What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Surprisingly, it's Crystal Clear. Everyone on set, cast and crew alike, are in love with making this drama. It's amazing to me how all these hundreds of people work together like a sewing machine for hours and days and weeks straight. It is very organized and the crew is the nicest crew I have EVER worked with. Everyone is so focused and driven to give their all, and to support everyone else beside them, no matter what the task. It's almost like everyone is equal when on set, which is something I can not say about any other show. They treat their walkers just as good as the cast, for the most part. I will drop whatever I am doing to drive to The Walking Dead set. I am exuberant every second from the moment I get in my car to leave for set, and all the way back home. It's thrilling. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Hate that a lot of my scenes were trimmed down to nothing, but Too Far Gone has them all beat by far in my book. I haven't had any cool gross kills like Coleman Youmans has, but I have a feeling this season will be fantabulous! (Season 5) Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' I was a hero walker and we were waiting in holding for a scene.. there was a trailer full of fake dead walker bodies right outside the door to extras holding and I lay myself on top of all these dead walker bodies. The only thing I would move was my eyeballs. I followed people with my eyes as they walked by. I scared half the crew and extras that day! Janel, the casting director even got a good scare! I had fun doing that for damn near an hour or two! '''What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? The best thing about working on the walking dead would have to be... opening my eyes to the whole world of film making. I was a small town country boy, raised on a horse ranch, and went to small town college to paint cars. When I first walked on set for the first time in my entire life, I fell in love. I have been in the entertainment industry ever since. I will NEVER forget that day. To top it off, it was the best show every created in history that popped my acting cherry! I love The Walking Dead. ' If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like?' I would be most like Daryl for sure. Self reliant, street smart, knows how to hunt.. and he loved his brother. Which vehicles have you worked on for the show? ''' I repaired a few things and painted the Pontiac GTO for the pilot episode. I also helped build the Dodge Ram and Ford Excursion for The Governor's posse. I included a custom paint job, inside and out. The color was a military tan, and applied over the top was a Low-Gloss Clearcoat finish to protect it. It didn't protect much because after they drove both vehicles on set, the crew started destroying them with machetes, rocks, axes, and anything close by to age the vehicle. To make it look as if it had been driving around the walker apocalypse several years. '''If the option was really yours would you have betrayed the Governor and joined Rick like he offered? Absolutely!! You have no idea how many times I wanted to pop the Governor in the back of the head on camera with my AR-15! He acted the same personally as he did in the show. Would you return to the show if asked? I absolutely would return to the show! I love every moment on set with those guys! I would love even more to become picked up as a regular on the show. I am a veteran. This will be my third season as soon as I get the call this summer. Just to add, I will probably not be a human again. I was very featured, as you can see. I can come back as a disfigured walker though... My hopes is I could become a regular on the new spin-off Walking Dead series coming soon. Was there any down sides to working on the show? The only down side I would say would have to be.. not being able to speak to, converse with, or take pictures with the cast. There are many many places you can go pay to meet, or possibly run into the cast and usually they are oober happy to greet fans.. but while on set we are very professional and give the actors the space they need to do their job. We can't even eat in the same room with them! Walker makeup grosses them out. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? It is down season right now for The Walking Dead. Season 5 should begin filming in late April, early May this year. That's all you get! 'Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! ' Thank you! Category:Interviews